CAGED
by Himitsu-no-Uta
Summary: Summary to come. Waiting on those created by my "first readers" To become a "First Reader", add me on Facebook. You can ask questions there. (/shine.himitsu) Since I don't entirely understand the fiction ratings, I'll just tell you ere's some minor use of foul language, sexual references and sexual chapters. Because of sex in chapter 7 I rated it M.


_** Author's Note**_

**WARNING: **This is a Shounen-Ai fanfiction about Vocaloid characters Kagamine Len and Utatane Piko.

"Shounen-Ai" is the Japanese term used for "Boy Love."

That means this story contains **HOMOSEXUALITY**. If that is something you dislike, please calmly and politely exit this story and find a new one to read. Thanks

~Himitsu

**DISCLAIM:** **THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA INCORPORATION. I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THE NAME OR APPEARANCE OF ANY CHARACTER. ALL I OWN IS THE AGE AND PERSONALITY I'VE GIVEN EACH OF THEM. **

**NOTE:** As I am unfamiliar with the motherland (a.k.a Japan) this story begins in Chattanooga, Tennessee. From there, the story progresses into Sanford and Daytona Beach, Florida. You do not need to understand these areas in order to understand CAGED. The relocation was only so that I could be more accurate with the setting. (According to my memory of Sanford.)

Kagamine Len Append: (Age 16.) Len lived with Kaito Shion during and after their previous relationship. He is the main narrator of this story and the boyfriend of Piko. Len is first introduced in CAGED; Chapter 1, "UP2:Piko"

Utatane Piko: (Age 14.) Piko is born as a laboratorial creation. He is later falsely accused for the death of Taito Shion. For this he is meant to suffer a slow death. His life now depends on his boyfriend, Len. Piko is first introduced as UP2 in CAGED; Chapter 1, "UP2:Piko"

Kaito Shion: (Age 19.) Kaito is the elder brother of Taito Shion who holds against Piko for Taito's death. Kaito is first introduced in CAGED; Chapter 1, "UP2:Piko"

Taito Shion: (Age 18.) Taito is the deceased younger brother of Kaito. He is also the deceased friend* and caregiver of Piko. Taito is first mentioned in CAGED; Chapter 2, "Rumors"

Hatsune Mikuo: (Age 18.) Mikuo is the head of Student Council and a friend of Kaito's. He also was a former friend of Taito's and Piko's. Mikuo was the main supervisor and caregiver of Piko, now holding a grudge over Taito's death. Mikuo is introduced in CAGED; Chapter 3, "Be My Valentine"

VY2 Yuuma: (Age 19.) Yuuma is the senior-class 'trouble-maker.' He and Len meet on February 15th; Len's first day of I.S.S, where they become good friends. Yuuma spends most of his school days in I.S.S. He is a strong fighter when he loses his temper. He is also the first to believe Len about Piko's innocence and take their side. He is very 'cool' and laid-back, but often loses his "cool" and "fangirls" over Len and Piko's relationship. Yuuma is first introduced in CAGED; Chapter 4.5, "Escape"

Akaito Shion: (Age 23.) Akaito is the eldest of the Shions mentioned in this story. He lives near Daytona Beach, Florida, accompanied by his younger brother Zeito Shion, and leads the capture of Piko. Akaito is introduced in CAGED; Chapter 8, "Snatched"

Zeito Shion: (Age 21.) Zeito takes part in Piko's abduction and is introduced in CAGED; Chapter 8, "Snatched"

*Taito and Piko had a boyfriend-like relationship. They did not take part in sexual activities on account of their situation (Also, Piko was 13 at this time). Taito spent much of his free time with Piko. They would often be cuddled on Piko's bed, reading/studying. You know, cutesy but nerdy love. However, a relationship like this was forbidden by Student Government. Taito told Piko strictly to keep it a secret. For this reason, Piko calls him a 'friend' when discussing the topic with Len.

CAGED: Table of Contents  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1  
"UP2; Piko"  
Introduction of Len and Piko.

Chapter 2  
"Rumors"  
Piko's story of Taito's death.

Chapter 3  
"Be my Valentine"  
Introduction to main conflict/ introduction to Len and Piko's relationship.

Chapter 4  
"Backfire"  
Len sneaks off to see Piko; but his plan backfires.

Chapter 4.5  
"Escape"  
Piko jumps the fence and enters the main campus. He gets injured in the process.

Chapter 5  
"Runaway"  
Piko, Len, and Yuuma flee to Yuuma's abandoned home.

Chapter 6  
"Hiding"  
Len gets a phone-call from Kaito, who tells him that there is a search party out for the couple. Kaito tells of his intentions to single-handedly execute Piko. This chapter includes some "fangirl-worthy" scenes of Len and Piko.

Chapter 7  
"Running"  
The three set off to Florida in an attempt to lose the Shions. This chapter includes an optional and descriptive yaoi scene between Len and Piko.

Chapter 8  
"Snatched"  
During a trip to the Daytona Beach, Piko gets kidnapped. Len and Yuuma do not notice right away, and struggle to find Piko and get him back.

Chapter 9  
"Crossing"  
Piko's crossing into the middle-land. (The middle-land will be described during this chapter. Please do not ask me about it until after you've read the chapter. Telling you the story behind the middle-land before you read about it will lead to disappointing spoilers for my dearest readers ^.^'' ) 

Chapter 10  
"CAGED"  
This chapter is irrelevant to the story. It is the story of my personal experiences as CAGED progressed.

Any questions, my lovelies?  
No- Good! You're ready to begin reading! Enjoy!  
Yes- Write a review with your question, and I will answer it ASAP! I promise! Once you've sent your review, begin reading! Your question may be answered in the story, you never know! Enjoy!

~Himitsu


End file.
